Ammunition used in connection with firearms such as rifles, pistols, and the like has been used for centuries. Much of today's ammunition includes a cartridge or casing which houses the gunpowder and a primer which ignites the gunpowder upon actuation of the firearm. A bullet or projectile is coupled to the casing which is expelled from the firearm upon discharge.
Today's regulations place restrictions on the type of bullet or projectile which may be associated with certain types of firearms. One such regulation relates to projectile or specifically to the projectile core which some may term armor piercing ammunition if certain physical criteria exists. The regulation states that the projectile or projectile core cannot be constructed entirely from certain types of hard or hardened metals, such as tungsten alloys, steel, iron, brass, bronze, beryllium copper, or depleted uranium. As such, this type of ammunition cannot be imported into or manufactured within the United States of America even though they may exist in other parts of the world. Hard metals do not include metals which are considered to be soft metals, such as copper, lead, or the like.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a method of converting or redesigning such illegal/restricted (only saleable to law enforcement or the military) ammunition to ammunition that is legally sellable to the general public within the United States of America or other jurisdictions which restrict the sale of such ammunition. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.